


My Dirty Little Secret

by StormFireGirl



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Closeted Character, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Polyburners, Pre-Poly, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Chuck is full of hormones and sexuality confusion, especially reguarding Mike and his new tongue piercing.
Relationships: Mike Chilton/Chuck, Mike Chilton/Chuck/Dutch/Julie Kane/Texas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by livelivefastfree's art pieces: https://livelivefastfree.tumblr.com/post/620110291380944896/s-o-i-know-you-havent-done-art-here-in-a-hot 
> 
> https://livelivefastfree.tumblr.com/post/146722254135/ramshacklerenegade-said-crashes-in-punk
> 
> Everyone here is 18 for the sake of the story and my sanity.

* * *

Chuck was a dumbass. 

Well he _thought_ he was at least. I mean what guy wouldn't be in his shoes? There's only so much a closeted teen can take after all and he'd hit his breaking point at second period that day. 

It was a free one for him and Mike, so they'd gone outside given it hadn't snowed somehow yet. The leaves had already all died, they'd been swept away or had become a part of the ground already so there wasn't much to look at sitting under the elm. Chuck usually used the excuse of getting distracted by the leaves above them to not make eye contact if things got a little, well-- again _you_ try having your best friend/secret crush since forever lay his head down in your lap as you two listen to each other and Gojira, see how you make out! 

Make out. Now there was an _idea._

_Dammit Chuck, head out of the gutter!_ The teen snapped at himself, kicking off his sneakers as he headed into the house. His parents were never home, too busy making it big in Deluxe and they never really showed much interest in his endeavors anyways. As soon as they realized their kid wasn't going to be a Kane Academy Quarterback they'd thrown in the towel and just left him be. Fair enough, it worked for him. It was better than some living situations. He dropped his backpack at the foot of the hallway, head bobbing along to his music as he went to the fridge to grab something to drink. Hopefully curing his blood sugar low would also cure some very, interesting intrusive thoughts he'd been having since second period that day. 

Second period: outside, the air cool and the sun hidden in a haze. Motorcity's industrial sounds were echoing around them, killing any nature sounds that may even crop up in the heart of "lower" Detroit. Mike's head was in Chuck's lap, he'd recently shaved down the sides of his hair again since it was _"getting too scruffy"_ for his liking. His pierced ears glinted in what weak sunlight fought through the thin cloud layer and the thick soup of smog, catching Chuck's attention every now and then. Mike sighed, he hadn't said much since they'd met up for their usual hang out. And then, a slow grin cracked across his face.

"Hey, Chuck. Wanna thee thomething?" 

Chuck's eyebrow went up his head, hidden by his overgrown bangs (nobody at this school really enforced a dress/grooming code thankfully). "What's with the lisp?" He asked, a little suspicious. "Did you bite your tongue doing another mosh pit?" It wouldn't be the first time. 

Mike pushed himself up off of Chuck, stretching a bit from the strain the prolonged position put him in. He was grinning as he turned, in the Mike way that always made the blonde secretly wish it was for him only. He pointed at his mouth, and with absolute pride and showmanship, stuck out his tongue. 

At first Chuck hadn't seen it, confused for a second. Then the weak sunlight caught the metal ball in his tongue and it glinted along with his ear piercings. "Holy sh- _Mike when did you get that?!"_

"Thish weekend." He laughed as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "I wash in a mood." Chuck would never tell a living soul, even if it was tortured out of him but Mike's lisp was fucking _cute_. "It washn't that bad either. Jusht like, a pinch ya know? You could probably get one too buddy." 

"Hah, no thank you, you know how easy it is to get an infection with those?!" He was so thankful his bangs were hiding his blush.

Mike shrugged carelessly and laid back down. "Shuit yourshelf."

The others thought it was cool when they'd briefly met up behind school, waiting to split off once their other friends turned up. Julie had some debate team meet, but could spare some time. Dutch was meeting Tennie for a shop class project they wanted to get done before the due date next week. Mike had promised their classmate Nikki he'd help her out with some chem that she wasn't getting, and Texas had hockey practice and then work after. Mondays were always the busiest for everyone, save for Chuck. 

Mike, with the same swagger he'd done with Chuck, had stuck out his tongue triumphantly. The Burners gushed, crowding around to check it out.

"Man lookit that, it's so big!" 

"Mike that's really cool, holy crap!"

"Yeah Texas is probably gonna get something like that, but it's not as awesome as his tats." 

_Texas would get an infection in a week,_ Chuck thought to himself with a roll of his eyes behind his bangs. "How much was it?" Julie asked as Mike stuck his tongue back in. 

"Dunno, it was kind of a bet made with shomeone at a show I went to. They paid." 

"You're gonna have to take us along sometime. I'd like someone to pay for a navel piercing!" 

"Wouldn't your dad see?" Dutch asked, turning to their one female friend. Julie shrugged, a coy smile on her face.

"There's a lot he doesn't know already. Let's just say _Texas isn't the only one with tattoos._ " 

Well. That conversation was officially turned off of Mike and onto Julie, who proceeded to make them all guess where she'd gotten hers, when, and what they'd think she'd get. The ten minutes they had to spare together was wrapped up when Nikki arrived in a flurry and fluster, Mike leaving with the girl for the library. Then Julie, Texas and Dutch all parted ways with friendly waves and agreements to text any "ideas" they had about Julie's secret tattoo. 

So now here was Chuck with an empty house, homework done and thoughts of his secret crush's tongue piercing circling his head. He tried to bat it away every time it popped up, but oh no, hormones had to screw with him and make it go on loop. He tried to settle down in his room, play some video games and hope fixating and mashing controller buttons would give his idleness something to do. No luck. After failing the level for the tenth time, Chuck fell back across his bed with a low groan, burying his face in his hands. He raked them upwards, ruffling his bangs as he stared up at the cieling. He let out a long, harsh sigh, realizing the loop of Mike _grinning, sticking out his tongue, showing off, teasing --_ wasn't going to end, not unless he took drastic action. So he did. He laid there, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, shucking them down and off. No one would be home for hours, he had time to kill and then some. So, he did. He grabbed the bottle of lotion from his bedside table, put some in his palm, shut his eyes and let his mind wander where it may only to make it shut up. 

_Mike, the piercing, smirking but things were different. His shirt was off, memories of going swimming transplanting the muscular torso onto Mike. There were scars that Chuck had no idea where they were from, or when. Mike was so reckless, it wasn't even funny anymore. But then oh, yeah, he was crawling up the bed, sun dappled like flickering against broad dark shoulders and his big nose and beautiful dark eyes. He was grinning, in that Mike way, just for him._

_"Aw Chuckles." he laughed a little. "You look good like that."_

Chuck groaned deep in his throat, eyes falling shut and sealing the image of Mike over top of him in his mind's eye. 

_Mike was moving now, down, big warm hands that had imprinted on his shoulders and hands and back in friendly ways now gripping his thighs. The piercing glinted in the room as he ducked down, and oh, god, he was sinking his head down and he could feel the pressure of the metal ball-! He laid there, knotting his hand into the remaining hair on Mike's head, moaning as his best friend sucked him down and off; all gusto, combined with the eagerness he had at concerts._

Chuck swore under his breath, cheeks hot. He could go for quite awhile like this, make the Mike in his head slow and teasing, make the blonde metalhead desire more and more. 

… but remember how stupid hormones could be?

_"Takin' too long Tiny. Texas can do it better!"_

What. 

Chuck's hand stilled, eyes opening and brow furrowing in confusion. No, nono. This was his dirty guilty little jerk off about _Mike._ Why was Texas in this _again?!_ He tried to shake the image of the muscular former gang member out of his head, frustrated and wanting to just get this over with. As soon as he thought he'd stomped it down, Chuck started again, fixating on his imagination's impression of what a tongue piercing would feel against his dick. 

_Mike was grinning, naked now but Chuck couldn't see_ (no idea what he'd look like) _from his position bent across Chuck's bed. He went right back down, sucking his "buddy" off, nice and slow. He groaned a bit, chuckling at the desired effect it had on him._

_"Man you gotta hog him?"_

Chuck's eyes snapped open again. _What._ No, no why was Dutch there now too? It was bad enough when he had Texas pop up in any of his daydreams but now his _other_ friend too? What was going on? There had to be a rational explanation for it. Hormones. Yeah. Hormones and an undecided "type". That had to be it! There was no way he'd see his friends like he saw Mike, right? 

… Right? 

Chuck groaned, but this time not in pleasure. He sat up, angry at himself and his stupid _stupid brain making me think of my friends that way what's wrong with me?_

There was a long pause. _Nobody in the group is gonna know._ The little voice in his head was making an awfully compelling argument. _No one is here, no one can see what's in your head. You'll never end up with any of them anyways so why not? This is for future Chuck to worry about._

Now, who could argue with that logic? Not Chuck, especially not him as he laid back and gave in. He shut his eyes, hand falling to his member and this time it wasn't _Mike_ that was sucking him off. 

_Dutch, head lowered, grinning at him, his own shirtless torso from that summer being used. He was grinning, but in his own way, Mike and Texas reclining on either side of Chuck. "Man, lookit that, it's so big!" His line from earlier, now used in an inconspicuous manner took on a more lewd tone. And then his mouth was going down, wrapping around him and ohhh, god, yes!_

Chuck arched his back in response to (imaginary) Dutch's mouth. 

_"Hah, lookit you Skinny." Texas was shirtless, but Chuck didn't need to use borrowed summer memories for that. Those muscle tanks he constantly wore gave him enough of an idea. "You look ready to faint! S'matter? Can't handle a little exert?" That line was from P.E. and he knew it was meant to be mocking but his mind used it in a way that Chuck hadn't even thought about._

_Mike laughed, pushing back his hair a bit. "C'mon Texas, lay off. He's doing really good."_

Chuck whimpered, biting his lip as he pushed a hnd under his t-shirt. 

_In the fantasy, Mike was watching as Texas pushed his large_ (strong) _hand underneath, fondling Chuck's barely there pectoral before thumbing his nipple. He smirked proudly at the cry it gave him. "Skinny's dyin'."_

_"He sure is." Mike said, snippets of random conversation making for perfect material for this fantasy._

"God!" Chuck choked out, writhing on the bed as his thumb/ _Dutch's tongue_ circled the head. 

_"Someone's impatient." Julie_ (why the hell not) _laughed, coming over to the bedside. She stood next to Dutch, wearing that bikini she had, the black one. She was the only one dressed_ (he had no idea what she'd look like naked but this worked) _as she watched Dutch give him head, and Texas above tease the quaking boy. "Come on, don't be mean Texas. Chuck's trying."_

_"You wanna try Jules?" Mike was asking, moving back a bit and Chuck thought he was going to die if she came over._

_"Pass. I'll just watch. It looks fun though."_

So now all his friends were there in his fantasy. He'd be pissed at himself if he wasn't _so damn riled up and getting close!_

_"Easy guys." Mike murmured, pulling himself over top of Chuck and blocked the cieling from his view._

Chuck bit his lip, eyes squeezing as the pressure in his gut began to unravel. "Guys!" He choked out, unsure how much longer he was going to last with _all of them watching-!_

_"You got this buddy. Just breathe. We're right here." Fantasy Mike kissed him. His tongue piercing brushed Chuck's lip._

His hips jerked, it was exactly what his body needed to push over the edge. Chuck let out a short cry as he came, breathing harshly in and out as his hand stilled.

_Fantasy Texas was chuckling and Fantasy Dutch had pulled off before Chuck came. Fantasy Julie was smirking from her spot. "See? You did good." She spoke softly._

Chuck opened his eyes slowly, his brain fog making the evaporation of his fantasy a slow fade. But within a few seconds he was alone, half naked in his room and there was an ache in his chest. _Guilt. Anxiety. Oh god why did he think of his friends that way? They were his_ _friends_ _they weren't- they couldn't be. Could they? Nah they didn't feel that way about him. He was a creep for thinking about them, especially_ _Mike_ _that way!_

_Well who has to know?_ Chuck argued with himself as he slowly sat up and began to clean up. _Really. No one is ever going to._

His hands shook a bit and he swallowed hard. _Yeah. It's probably better that way._

**Author's Note:**

> Splickedy, I blame you for this. How dare you inspire a High School AU lol 😂


End file.
